


Come Back, Color

by Awesomepie3221



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Not entirely my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my idea.<br/>In a world where you're colorblind until you meet your soul mate, what happens when you lose your soul mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back, Color

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!

             I remember when I first met my soul mate. I was thirty-two when it happened. All my friends had had already met their soul mate and they would often talk of all these amazing colors like green and orange and red and when they remembered I was there they would always act like they were sorry. I wanted to see the colors badly, but it wasn’t up to me, really. I had actually made peace with the idea that I didn’t have a soul mate. Some people were like that. Until I met her.

 She was amazing, with her curly hair and strong jaw. When we first started talking, the color didn’t show up. It didn’t show up for her, either. I remember our first conversation. I had bumped into her at the grocery store, knocking everything she was holding onto the ground.

“I’m sorry!” I shouted, bending over to pick it up. She just laughed, though. I had no idea why, I was blushing I was so embarrassed.

“It’s alright,” she said, smiling at me as I handed her her stuff.

“I’m still really sorry,” I kept repeating over and over. She was just so pretty, I got really nervous at looking her.

“Hey, calm down, alright? I forgive you. What’s your name?” she asked me.

            “J-Jessica,” I stammered out, picking up one last thing up and handing it to her.

            “My name’s Sarah,” she said happily.

            “That a really pretty name,” I said. I wanted to keep talking to her, but really, what was there to say? 

            “Thank you.” She blushed at me. The adorable blush that I see every night when I tell her how pretty she is before we go to bed. “So, I know this is really sudden,” she started, “but, I dunno, I feel a small spark with us. Even though we have only hit each other. Is there any chance you’re still seeing black and white?” I nodded at her. “Well, then, may I have your number?” she asked. I nodded again and she took out her phone, having me quickly put myself in as a contact. She texted me later that night, and I started seeing faint color, or what I thought color was. I didn’t know exactly what it was, but I saw something when I first got that text from her.

            It took over a year for me to ask her out on a date. The date wasn’t really romantic, just a marathon of Pushing Daisies, our favorite T.V. show. But when she left for the night, I could see a few colors. I didn’t know what their names were back then, but I now recognize them as blue, purple, and green. Purple was the first I saw. It wasn’t a long process of me seeing them, though. I just blinked and _bam!_ I could see three colors. She could too. I don’t think she saw the same colors as me though.

            We continued dating for the next two years before I decided to propose. It was beautiful actually, we both could see all but maybe ten colors, by then. We were so hopelessly in love, and we were so happy to be seeing color. We both went thirty-three years without out, with all our friends only going around twenty years, some even getting color when they were in their teens.

            We were at her favorite place, the beach. The sand was so smooth and empty. An hour later, maybe, she had gone to the bathroom. And very quickly I wrote in the sand ‘Will you marry me?’ with a heart surrounding the words. When she came back, she squealed and shouted yes. I handed her the ring. It was then that the last ten colors we couldn’t see came to us: we could finally see the world in color.

 

            We were married for ten years, having adopted three kids. I never got tired of hearing her laugh, or waking up to see her face in color. She’s so much prettier in color than in black and white.

            I was at work that day, doing my boring old job as a cashier. Sarah was an amazing artist, earning most of the money for the family. The kids were at daycare, them only being two, four, and seven. Sarah had to run a bunch of errands that day. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I was back down to only being able to see three colors. I couldn’t process the information at first, thoughts like ‘why can’t I see in color anymore?!’ racing through my mind. I thought my eyes were screwing up. But then it hit me. My body started shaking, my breathing getting ragged, and my heart pounding against my chest, I pulled out my phone with numb fingers. I could barely tap the screen to call her. It rung twice before she picked up, but it felt more like two years rather than seconds. I could only hear her breathing heavily. She didn’t say anything, I’m not sure if she would have enough air too.

            “S-Sarah?” I asked quietly. I heard her let out a breathy laugh, making me smile. “Is something wrong?”

            “I’m in a bit of a problem,” she said slowly, trying to catch her breath in-between each word. I couldn’t stand it, I was about to tear out of the grocery store when I heard her speak again. “I kinda crashed the car.” She let out another laugh, this time quieter.

            “Sarah! Where are you?” I shout into the phone.

            “Near … store,” she managed to let out before going into a coughing fit. I tore out of the store, looking around for a car crash. And then I see it. I ran over there as I started to hear a bunch of different sirens. Police, fireman, ambulance, the whole deal. And then I see her: Sarah. My Sarah. She was a bloody mess, one of her arms was bent in an unnatural direction. I could see bone the bone in her leg. I sprinted over to her, the last colors I was seeing fading away.

            “Sarah!” I screamed. And then the colors disappeared. And I stopped. And then the world started to spin. I fell. Something happened after that. Some shouting, some crying, something. I don’t remember much after that. There’s not much to remember. The feeling of my heart being ripped out? Sure, that may be worthy to remember, but all I can remember is color. And her smile. And her blush and her hair and her color and her everything. Her everything that I’ll never see in color again. Her everything that’ll I’ll never see again.


End file.
